


Podfic of Bold Deductions

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: Will Sherlock's deductions lead to seduction?Spoiler alert: Yes, they will.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of Bold Deductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bold Deductions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750417) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ln32mhf9o9wmgej/Bold_Deductions/file).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> NovaNara, I gifted this to you as well because your comment on my podfic of Hallelujah really made me feel better after a long day.


End file.
